


Misunderstanding

by TwelveUnitsShy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Gun Cleaning, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Just Tagged This As 'Erotic Gun Cleaning', M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Romance, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Jesse decides to clean his gun at the dining room table, which Hanzo has told him not to do. Someone's in trouble.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this obsession a while back with the idea of Hanzo watching McCree clean his gun. Well, a wonderful artist drew it for me and my appetite was sated. Strangely enough (many months later) my obsession with this idea returned with fervor, so this little fic came about.
> 
> This has probably been done before, but I wanted to do it too. It's kind of a mess though because it kinda keeps switching perspectives. Hope it's understandable.

Jesse was sitting across from Hanzo at the dining room table cleaning his gun. Okay, so the archer had told him a million times not to clean his gun at the table. That had to be why Hanzo was staring at him now. But he wasn't about to back down. He was already there and all of his equipment was already set up. He wasn't about to move now.

Though Jesse had to admit that at the moment the man looked pretty scary. Also, admittedly, his boyfriend looked scary most of the time. Either way, Jesse McCree wasn't about to budge.

\-------------

It was a little out of the ordinary, sure. But it was bound to happen at some point. Hanzo was sitting at the dining room table enjoying a cup of tea when it suddenly hit him. He was horny.

Now, the strange thing was that he was never horny. His boyfriend of three years was always all over him so he never really thought much about sex.

But it had been a few days and he wasn't sure how to broach the topic with Jesse. He wasn't about to ask for it, that was for sure.

Maybe the problem was that the cowboy was sitting across from him shoving a brush slowly in and out of the barrel of that gun of his. No wonder Hanzo was getting all hot and bothered. He could tell Jesse to stop and perhaps that overwhelming urge would go away. Or he himself could simply walk away.

\----------------

Oh, boy. Hanzo was definitely upset. He'd left the room without a word and as confirmation that he had no intention of returning, he'd taken his tea with him. Jesse was really in big trouble this time.

No. He wasn't going to apologize just because Hanzo was practically throwing a temper tantrum. He had every right to clean his gun where he wanted in their shared living space.

\---------------

Hanzo wasn't sure if he would be able to calm down after that little display. Jesse's cleaning movements were so familiar that he'd allowed himself to get caught up in what could only be categorized as a fantasy. He didn't even know that his mind had slipped into memories of their nights (and sometimes mornings) together.

That idiot Jesse must have known what it was doing to Hanzo. That was probably why the cowboy chose to clean his gun at the table when Hanzo had specifically asked him not to. And the way he was doing it was so obviously seductive that the archer could barely keep his cool.

\-------------

Jesse didn't want to be in trouble with the little Asian though. Hanzo had a way of making him regret it whenever they fought. But if Jesse apologized there would be no doubt that he was in the wrong. And to be honest, he didn't think he was in the wrong. Hanzo did a lot of his bow maintenance at that same table. It wasn't fair that he could and Jesse couldn't.

No. He would stand his ground.

\--------------

Hanzo found himself back at the entryway to the dining room staring as Jesse began to polish his revolver. He could feel himself practically drooling as he watched those practiced hands move slowly up and down the barrel. He'd felt those hands upon his flesh many times before, yet now he was craving Jesse's touch.

\--------------

He could feel Hanzo's eyes on him and he stopped what he was doing. If his little boyfriend wanted to scold him, he should just get on with it instead of making Jesse wait for it. The cowboy gently placed his revolver and cloth on the table and sighed.

"Alright, Hanzo. Got somethin' to say?"

Jesse turned toward the doorway expecting to see his boyfriend's features etched with anger. What he saw instead was the little archer staring at him, eyes half lidded, and he was breathing heavily.

And as Jesse struggled to wrap his mind around what was actually happening, he noticed that his boyfriend was fondling himself through his pants.

\-------------

Both of Hanzo's hands had crept down to his crotch and he absentmindedly began fumbling around down there. He thought he heard Jesse say something and he didn't even realize that Jesse had turned toward him and was watching him. He quickly stopped what he was doing and tried to adjust his pants in hopes that the gunman hadn't seen too much.

\-------------

Oh, Jesse had seen plenty. His boyfriend had been watching him clean his gun and was playing with himself. Jesse had never really seen Hanzo in the mood unless the cowboy worked him up to it. This was a brand new experience.

But his little boyfriend had stopped what he was doing and he looked embarrassed. Jesse didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this. It may never happen again. He wanted to see what Hanzo would do. He wanted to watch Hanzo pleasure himself.

\-------------

The archer turned to leave, but he heard his boyfriend call out to him.

"Hold on now. Don't leave. C'mere," Jesse said.

He didn't like the way Jesse said it. That was the cowboy's 'I'm a sexy son-of-a-gun' tone. And he didn't like the silly grin on Jesse's face either. But it did stop him in his tracks.

"Keep goin'," the gunman said quietly.

\-------------

As much as Jesse wouldn't have minded fondling Hanzo, the idea of watching as Hanzo fondled himself was a huge turn on. And when he told his little boyfriend to keep going, the angry face emerged.

"Jesse...."

"C'mon. I'll keep goin' if you keep goin'," Jesse urged. He picked up his gun and cloth again, hoping to reignite whatever had gotten Hanzo started in the first place.

"No. This is ridiculous," Hanzo told him.

"It wasn't ridiculous when you were standin' in the doorway just now," Jesse reminded his boyfriend. The cowboy began stroking the barrel of his revolver. "Come closer."

\--------------

Hanzo wasn't sure why he listened to this man. All he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off Jesse's hand. That same hand had performed those same motions on him many times and now it seemed almost torturous to watch. And as much as he wanted to touch himself, he didn't want to do it while Jesse was watching.

And Jesse was indeed watching. "Want me to go slower?" the cowboy asked.

Jesse slowed his movements and added a slight twisting motion that caused Hanzo's breathing to hitch. But the archer was still too embarrassed to actually touch himself.

\---------------

Jesse would rather replace the gun with the obvious stiffness that was hiding behind the fabric of Hanzo's pants, but he was getting some enjoyment from watching the little archer try to resist touching himself.

"Ya usually like it when I play with the tip like this," Jesse said. And as he said it, he moved his hand closer to the end of the barrel and stroked the tip of it with his thumb.

\-----------------

Even though Hanzo was standing there in a lust-induced stupor, everything below his waist started to have a mind of its own. His hips bucked slightly with each slow motion of his boyfriend's hand. He wanted to tell Jesse to put a stop to this nonsense, but the only sound that came out was a quiet whimper.

\-----------------

Jesse could tell by that cute little whimper that Hanzo was close to showing Jesse exactly what he wanted to see. Just a little more coaxing and Hanzo wouldn't be able to resist.

The cowboy applied a few quick strokes to the tip of the gun with his thumb, followed by a slow, deliberate stroke from the front all the way to the back of the barrel.

He heard a quiet moaned, "Jesse," from Hanzo's lips and the cowboy almost lost focus on the task at hand. He wanted Hanzo. He wanted him so bad that he could taste it. His own hardness was straining against his zipper, but he also wanted to savor this unlikely event.

He watched as his little boyfriend's hands went back to the fabric covering his erection. "That's it. Don't be shy," Jesse encouraged.

\---------------

Hanzo couldn't afford the luxury of being shy anymore. He could feel precum staining his pants already, but he rubbed himself through the fabric anyway, hoping to give some relief to his straining length.

And even though he didn't want to look, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jesse's hand. Hanzo stared longingly as the slow movements along the barrel began to speed up. He wished that Jesse would just put the gun away and take him in hand instead.

\--------------

Jesse licked his lips when he watched Hanzo free his twitching length from his pants. He wouldn't mind having that in his mouth right about now. But no. He was determined to watch the little man pleasure himself instead.

Unfortunately, from the way the archer's member twitched and wept, he wouldn't last much longer. Jesse began to stroke the barrel of his gun a bit faster and he watched as Hanzo's hands matched his speed.

What a delicious sight. His little boyfriend's face, neck and ears were tinted pink as his hips had begun to jerk with each movement of his hands. The archer was close and he knew it. Jesse could hear the stifled moans that threatened to escape Hanzo's throat.

\---------------

"Damn, Hanzo. Now I'm...," the cowboy began, but didn't finish.

Hanzo had barely noticed that Jesse had put the gun down. As a matter of fact, the gunman had undone his pants and was now stroking himself instead.

"C'mere," Jesse beckoned.

The archer didn't hesitate to approach his boyfriend. He straddled the cowboy's lap and pressed his twitching need against Jesse's. The skin-on-skin contact was almost enough to completely undo him. "Mm, Jesse," Hanzo moaned as he moved against his boyfriend.

\---------------

Jesse wrapped his hands around both their cocks so he could feel Hanzo's sliding against his. He hadn't planned for this to happen, but Hanzo was grinding against him so enthusiastically that he couldn't turn him away. Not that he ever would.

He felt Hanzo's hips jerking erratically as the slickness washed over his hands and both their lengths. Jesse was only moments away from climax, so he used Hanzo's warm fluid to quickly jerk himself and Hanzo until he, too, came.

\--------------

Once the two returned to their senses, Hanzo frowned at Jesse.

"Oh, don't pout," Jesse said. "That was pretty good. Never seen ya so excitable."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the cowboy but said nothing.

"I think we should do it again," Jesse said as he began cleaning them off.

"No," was Hanzo's only reply. The smaller man stood and started walking away.

"Not now," the gunman elaborated.

"Not EVER!" was the last thing Hanzo said before he disappeared around the corner.


End file.
